There's A First Time For Everything
by CleverCover
Summary: Helga has never seen Arnold cry and this weird realization makes her want to be the first to comfort him like he has done for her so many times. Luckily for Helga, her chance comes sooner than she realized. HelgaArnold


Disclaimer: 'Looks around house' I still don't own Hey Arnold™. Sad, isn't it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There's A First Time for Everything

While watching television, I had a sudden revelation. I had never seen him cry. Where this came from? I am not entirely sure, but that one thought pushed the new wrestling champ from my mind.

So that night, while reading in my cozy apartment, I began thinking about that subject. When have I ever seen Arnold cry? He has seen me cry many times, more times than I would like, but I cannot recall ever seeing him truly cry. This led me to ask myself if he actually can cry. Was he too perfect to cry, like a guardian angel; helping others, but never needing help?

Suddenly, I became determined. I would be the first to help him, because eventually, he will need help. He is human after all…I think. I never knew how soon my chance would come.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga walked aimlessly around Hillwood, deciding summer's natural beauty world spark some writing creativity for her. Currently, she felt giddy, mostly because she finally got her own apartment away from her parents. She bought two fresh roses from Mrs. Vitello's flower shop to put in her new vase. Above the sun shone, unhindered by the cloudless baby blue sky. Boy, everything was going great!

She walked by the Hillwood graveyard and spotted a blond, football headed man standing in front of a tombstone. Subconsciously, she treaded closer, and the closer she got, the more she heard him sobbing. Realizing where she was, she suddenly stopped, three feet away from him.

She was about to run when she heard Arnold call her name.

"Helga?"

"Hey Foot-ball Head." She grimaced and turned back around.

"Nice to meet you too," he scowled.

Then she noticed he was crying and remembered her determined mission. She swallowed her pride and took a step closer. "Arnold Parker, what's wrong?"

"Huh, oooh…nothing. I'm fine. Just got something in my eye." He turned away.

"Don't lie. Your body is shaking from sobbing," she continued to stare.

"So…I can cry if I want to. It's a free…"

"I never said you couldn't cry. I'm trying to offer a shoulder to cry on for once."

"Helga…is that really you?" he gasped.

"Hey, after all the times you've helped me, I think it's only fair." Helga shrugged, trying to ignore his last statement.

"…Thanks, Helga." He smiled.

"Uh, so…why are you crying?" she rubbed her arms, hoping the weird numbing feeling would go away.

"It's my parents' tombstone," he turned back to the grave. "I guess I'm mourning for them. I never really had the chance to before. They never had the chance to come back after helping the Green Eyed People in San Lorenzo after their plane crashed…" he began to cry again.

Helga, feeling incredibly awkward, held Arnold and let him cry on her shoulder, the slight height difference between them ignored, and lightly pat his back. When he looked at her, she smiled and wiped away the remaining tears with her thumb. Then, he noticed her soaked shoulder.

"Your shoulder…I wet it…I'm sorry." He looked away, feeling completely embarrassed.

She shook her head, "Naw, it's okay. It'll dry."

"Helga, thanks…again."

"Yeah, just don't get used to it, pal," her facade back in place.

He laughed, "Sure Helga, whatever you say."

She bent down and placed her flowers on the grave. "These will have a better use here with them." She stood up and smiled before dashing away. "Well, gotta go Arnold. See ya!"

He watched her until she ran out of sight. "I plan to ask her out soon." He looked at the tombstone. "What do you think? I'm sure you would approve." What told him they would? The sudden chirping of birds and the shimmer on the red roses did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Here ya go. Another one shot from me.

I just want to thank my friend, Chocolate Cheezcake, for taking the time out of her busy schedual to beta this for me.

Now, please review. Reviews make authors happy.

So...until next time...Sayonara!


End file.
